The present invention relates to land vehicles such as motorcycles.
More particularly, the present invention relates to land vehicles of the above type where each wheel includes a hub, spokes, and rim, with the wheels being of approximately the same diameter and with both wheels having substantially identical spokes which are uniformly distributed about the axis of each wheel.
In land vehicles of the two-wheel type, such as motorcycles, the weight of the operator creates at the rear wheel a load which is at least twice as great as the load on the front wheel. If such a vehicle is, as is conventional, provided with identical front and rear wheels the materials used for the vehicle and the time used in manufacturing the same are unnecessarily great.